


Were is the party at?

by Shadowmaster68



Series: A small legion of weather proof ships [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were is the party at?

**Author's Note:**

> No one has read this yet, so I'm so sorry for all errors you find in this.

Weiss sighed, after spending as much time with Yang and Blake as she had, the arguments she heard between them were a regular thing. It was never serious, mostly just taking her teasing of the quieter girl a bit to far for her tastes. This time though, this seemed different, Yang was very insistent on whatever it was she was arguing about, and Blake wasn't backing down either.

"I don't see what the big deal is Blakey, we've dealt with your transformation before."

Weiss just rolled her eyes as she continued passed the second floor. Yang was never delicate when it came to the issues Blake and Weiss had, but then again, there was very little Yang was delicate about.

"You've never had to deal with it during a Full Moon Yang! There is a serious difference!"

Weiss ignored the worried looks she received from the people on the third floor as they glanced at the Ivory haired girl with pity, and looking up at ceiling like it would cave in on them. They couldn't actually hear what they were saying of course, even Hunters and Huntresses were still mortals, and the barriers that Weiss had specially ordered made even a Fanus wouldn't be able to hear what they said without being…special.

"I can deal with it! Weiss and I have helped you through it hundreds of times, how is this supposed to be different?!"

Weiss gave a sigh of relief when she reached the fourth floor. There was no one peeking out worriedly, or looking around. At this point, the floor was either clear, or any and all occupants were hiding in their rooms hoping the yelling of the Black and Yellow members of Team RWBY didn't come to them. Either way, Weiss could actually use some of her speed now, and reached her door in a second, as opposed to the normal ten. She then quickly entered the room so that as little of the argument leaked out to public ears as she could.

"The physical strength I have is intense, and that shred of control I have during a normal transformation, it's gone! I'm completely feral, and I don't want to hurt anyone!"

Somehow Weiss went unnoticed by Yang and Blake, and she noticed a backpack by the door. A quick look in showed that Blake had packed a change of clothes and a couple of books as well. Weiss rolled her eyes again and took the unzipped backpack, and began unloading and folding her clothes, carefully putting them away for her in her dresser tucked away in the closet with Yang's.

"I won't let you hurt anyone Blake! I'll keep you in the room easily!"

Weiss stood to the side, waiting for the inevitable, and to be the logical one in this, like she always was.

"It's not just the people outside of this room! How do you think I feel whenever I see you carrying slashes, cuts, and bites and I know that it's my fault? Do you know how it feels when I see Weiss limping or nursing her arm and I know that I'm the one who broke it? I don't want to hurt you two!"

Weiss, having decided that she had heard enough, went up behind Blake and went to flick her in the back of the head…only for Blake to grab her wrist before she could.

"You're being pessimistic again."

"I'm being realistic. I know what I can do during this, and I don't want to hurt you or Yang, I don't car if you'll be healed in a couple of days. I'll see the wounds, and I'll know."

Weiss sighed and said, "Yang's never told you this but she doesn't use her scales when she deals with your transformation."

Blake's head snapped from Weiss to Yang, with a glare that could melt steel. Yang chuckled nervously while scratching the back of her head and said, "Well I uh…I like the wounds. They show that I went through something big, and that to me the show how much I love you. It's like how I don't really hide the bite marks Weiss leaves behind, they show that I love her."

Blake rolled her eyes at her while she and Weiss blushed in response to that. Blake then turned to Weiss and said, "Fine, then I won't hurt her, but what about you? You don't have anything like that."

Weiss rolled her eyes and said, "You've never seen me undergo my own change. If you can manage to hurt me in that state, I'll be shocked. On top of that, any damage I suffer in either state doesn't transfer to the other, so you hurt me while I'm changed, and I won't have a scratch on me when I change back."

Blake blinked at her a couple of times and just sat down on her bed, "You two are making a mistake."

"Everything will be fine Blakey," Yang said reassuringly before pulling her in for a one armed hug. Weiss went up to the bed and gave Blake a light kiss on her forehead before flicking Yang in the same spot. Yang gave a light Yelp, but Weiss knew it was more for show then it was actual pain.

"You know the rules, any arguments that happen without all three of us present means the two that were arguing get flicked. Now quit rubbing at it, I know it didn't hurt, and call your sister. There's no way she can be hear tonight, unless of course you want to have one of us change her," Weiss said while tossing the blonde her scroll.

Yang frowned at the thought and said, "I'll call Ruby." She easily caught her scroll and went into the bathroom for a quieter atmosphere.

Weiss merely nodded in confirmation as she moved to Blake's side. "You really think nothing will go wrong?"

Weiss scoffed and said, "No, that would be foolish. There's plenty that could go wrong, but I do think that whatever does go wrong, Yang and I'll be there to take care of it."

Blake offered a smile in response, but Weiss could see she was still worried. Yang strolled back in and said, "Good news, the room is all ours. Ruby said she would bunk with Team JNPR so that she could be hear quickly if we missed her."

"Your sister is a dolt," Weiss said immediately.

"She's mortal," Yang said with a shrug, "What are you going to do?"

"The change is always an option," Blake offered, "Though if you do, I suggest Vampire over being a Were. The lack of control is…discerning."

"The constant thirst isn't any walk in the park," Weiss said.

"Are you thirsty Weiss?" Yang asked, genuinely curious.

"Not yet. When the night is over, I'll definitely need to feed, but I didn't get in the sun much today, nice and cloudy today," Weiss said with a wave of her hand.

"The sun is going to go down soon," Blake said.

"Well then," Weiss said with a clap of her hands, "We have some preparations to complete Yang. Blake, this other form of yours, because it's so feral, does it recognize silver on sight like you normally do?"

"It's intelligent enough to know that, yes."

"Then Yang, the door cover, I'll put the window cover on," Weiss said. She went under her bed and dug out a large silver sheet. Yang did the same with her side, but hers was much larger. The walls around both the window and door were extended out a bit, with a gap large enough that the silver sheets can be slid in easily, while making it difficult for the significantly less intelligent WereBlake to figure out how to remove them. The walls themselves had been improved when the barriers had been installed.

"You locked the door first, right Yang?" Weiss asked as she slid the sheet into place over the window.

Yang let out a curse in response before there was some rattling as she removed the sheet and locked the door, "Now it's locked."

Weiss nodded instead of replying and glanced at Blake. She was over against the wall sitting with her knees tucked up under her chin, shaking slightly. Weiss glanced at Yang and said, "Go ahead and change, Blake's holding it back right now, and there's no point in delaying this any longer than we have to."

Yang groaned in response, "Just hold out a little longer Blakey." Yang quickly undressed and Weiss did the same. Both of their changes would shred their clothes, Blake's would too, but that was the least of her worries. Besides, they had all seen each other naked before, it wasn't anything new for them.

Weiss closed her eyes and focused on her thirst. Instead of suppressing it, or ignoring it, Weiss channeled it, making it more prominent, sharper. She needed to hunt, to become the top predator, she needed to become the top of the food chain, where she belonged. She felt her body stretching and changing to meet her need.

When she opened her eyes, Yang looked like she was wearing pure yellow armor. Even her face looked like she was wearing a helmet of some kind, though her lilac eyes still shone brightly. Yang looked herself over and Weiss could practically hear the smirk on her voice as she said, "Wow. I forgot how cool my human form looks with my scales. You though Weiss, you look…wow.

Weiss rolled her eyes in response, forcing herself not to launch herself at the seeming willing victims. Her skin was now as white as snow, with bat like wings, and burning red eyes. She was also easily a foot taller now, with her hair going down down an extra half foot.

While Yang was busy looking Weiss over, Blake had undressed and was looking at them shakily. "Weiss? Yang?" Blake barely managed to get out as she shook so hard her teeth were chattering.

"Go ahead Blakey, we'll see you in the morning," Yang said confidently.

Blake glanced over at Weiss, who tensely nodded in response. Blake's whole body then went stiff and she dropped herself down to all fours. Her ebony hair quickly spread across her body, as her body began to grow, and transform. Her hands snapped and cracked as they changed themselves into paws. Her skull made horrifying sounds as it adapted the shape of a cats, and her golden eyes that were normally full of love changed to pain, to fury.

A low rumble sounded from the Werepanther's throat as it looked back and forth from Yang to Weiss. Her eyes narrowed on Weiss and another growl escaped. Weiss hissed in response at Blake and she sprang at the vampire. Weiss batted her aside like she was little more than a pest and Blake suddenly found herself pinned against the wall by Yang, her paws both pinned above her head and her head slightly above the scaled one.

Blake thrashed furiously and managed a few weak slashes on Yang's legs with her lower paws, but Yang just pinned her legs against the wall with her knees. Blake tried to bite Yang but couldn't get her head far enough forward, so her jaw just repeatedly snapped shut in front of Yang's face.

"Sorry Blakey," Yang said, her voice sounding sad.

"At least with us doing this she's not alone," Weiss offered, her voice sounding as smooth as honey, despite her appearance.

"Yeah. Why are you staying like that?" Yang asked.

"It simpler and uses less energy then constantly changing back and forth. Besides, I'm strong in my normal look, but she's definitely stronger like this. Since she is so much stronger, we'll swap back and forth every half hour, this way we both get plenty of time to rest and give her less of a chance to escape."

Instead of arguing, Yang just nodded and focused on holding the now relaxed and was glaring angrily at the the other two occupants of the room. When it came time to swap, as soon as Yang let go, Weiss was there pinning Blake right back to where she had been a moment before. They managed to keep her like that for the rest of the night, with Blake only managing to escape once before she was pinned to a different wall instead.

When morning came Blake went almost completely lax, and almost melted to the floor. She slowly changed back to normal until she was sleeping softly on the floor. Yang carefully picked Blake up and moved her to her bed, gently tucking her in. She would sleep like that for a hour or two, and then she would awake, fully healed and with little to no memory of what transpired that night.

Yang and Weiss changed back to their normal forms, Weiss quickly feeding from Yang for a couple of seconds, quickly satisfying her hunger with dragon blood, and not even making Yang feel light headed, though they were both exhausted. They quietly and carefully slipped into the bed, barely all of them fitting on the small bed meant for one, and slept like the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so no song or other fic inspired this one. I just decided I wanted to do a Halloween fic this year, but didn't come up with anything til like 25 hours ago. So I furiously typed this out today and am posting it as fast as I can.
> 
> So, in case it wasn't clear, Yang is a Dragon, Weiss is a vampire, and Blake is a Werepanther.
> 
> I think that's really everything this time other than a piece of advice, don't try to write a Halloween fic on Halloween, do it before hand.


End file.
